


Bucky and Clint

by darkrhiannon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: Inspired by Lissadiane's beautiful work: The Middle of the Story(right-click to view in new tab)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Bucky and Clint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/gifts).



right-click to view in new tab


End file.
